minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Your Mother Is Calling
This isn't a Trollpasta despite the funny name. I hope you enjoy. -GREEN0704 The Chat Room GREEN0704: Hi guys. Masterederp: Hai. Ergoid: Wussup? GREEN0704: Nothing :P. :(:D: Your Mother is calling. Ergoid: I'm sorry, what? Who are you? :(:D: Your Mother is calling. :(:D: Your Mother is calling. :(:D: Your Mother is calling. :(:D: Your Mother is calling. GREEN0704: Hey mister spammer. Get the hell out of my chat room if your going to be like that! :(:D: She's calling. :(:D: She's waiting. :(:D: Your Mother is calling. :(:D was kicked. GREEN0704: Much better. :(:D: Your Mother is calling. :(:D: Your Mother is calling. GREEN0704: GET DAFUQ OFF MY CHAT ROOM BRO! :(:D was kicked. :(:DYour_:D_Mother:D: Hello! I called you boys in for dinner awhile ago! What are you still doing chatting like this at 10:00PM? GREEN0704: I'm sorry but who are you and what the gosh darn fuck are you doing in my chat room. :(:DYour_:D_Mother:D: Have you ever heard the saying: It's 10PM, so you know where your children are? Now show mommy a smile! Masterederp: I don't know how drunk you are lady or how you were able to hack into this privite chat room but can you return to your actual fucking life with your actual God damned children?! (D:Your_:D_Mother:D: But honey, you are my child. y0u @lL aR3! Masterderp: I don't know why you think replacing letters with numbers will have an effect on your talking. Can you talk normally please? (D:Your_D:_MotherD:: SHOW MOMMY A SMILE!?!!?ISDJFREJNSJ WAH XNCNXJSNRJFHDNENSJJRJDMEKDJFJ-------#-%$-$----------*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--------********** Minecraft We were all sent to Minecraft. It just opened. There was only one option: Multiplayer. I clicked on it and their was one server. It had no name. I entered it. The server loaded and I was in a field. I saw my friends' nametags near me. I ran towards them and found my friends. GREEN0704: Hey guys, is this extremely weird or is it just me? Masterederp: Not just you man. Ergoid: Ditto. (D:<_MotherD:<: You clearly don't appreciate your mother children. You need a lesson in discipline! GREEN0704 tped to (D:<_MotherD:<. (D:<_MotherD:< was slain by GREEN0704. We then all got very weird death messages that were as follows: GREEN0704 was killed by guilt. Masterederp's mother's death was too much for him to handle and he suicided. Ergoid was slain by sadness because he got nothing on the will. When my death message appeared on screen, my door was kicked down. A woman who was wearing my actual mother's head and was holding a knife walked into the room. I got it. She had cut my Mother's head off and that's what she was wearing. "There, now I am your mother, let's go find your brothers." m0Th3r I'm now strapped to a chair with chains. My "brothers" sitting on either side of me. "Mother" always comes in to feed us. Her new helmet was pieces of our Mother's heads sewed together. I'm scared. I want my mommy... Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Serial Killers Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Dramapasta Category:Suicide